


Trenches

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Caring Hannibal Lecter, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horseback Riding, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Protective Hannibal Lecter, References to Drugs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Turning, Vampires, War Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: A wounded soldier stumbles into the medical tent of Doctor Fredrick Chilton, little does the military doctor know this is the beginning of a life long expariment into the strange world of supernatural creatures.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this but it's a bizzaro hunk of chapters that vary throughout the eras of time.
> 
> This is set at the start in 1945, the last year of world war 2.
> 
> There is little to no editing because tbh no one reads these but me so I don't notice.

A large blast sounded through the battle, men took cover as chunks of earth and debris flew over the trenches, a short man skittered out, running towards a tent in the distence, he was a doctor, mamed from the previous war, his limp was savere.

He could barely get into the tent as another explosion went off, he panted, trying to shake the shock from his body as he shivered in fear, he wiped his glasses free of dirt, a tall man stood before him, holding his arm, his lip was cut, he was bleeding from multiple places.

"sit on the desk, what battalion are you from?" he asked, helping the tall male sit on the metal table, helping him take his jacket off and his shirt,  
"American battalion" he said quietly, the doctor met his gaze, staring into his eyes as he slipped on his glasses  
"you don't sound American" he said flatly, the greying doctor narrowed his eyes.

The blonde looked back with a hardened glare,  
"Im from Lithuania, I am fighting on your side doctor" he spoke back carefully, the doctor looked back at him, grabbing his tools,  
"ah yes, I'm glad you are, the sooner we can over power the Germans, the sooner I can go home." he said softly.

"do you have a wife at home doctor?" the blonde asked as blood was wiped away, alcohol dumped onto the rag as wounds were dabbed,  
"no, never settled down, never had the time" he spoke softly, he noticed how quickly the wounds were healing,  
"fascinating, I've never seen a wound heal so quickly" he said watching the skin knit together after he had cleaned and pulled the bullet out of the blondes arm.

The blonde flinched when a rather deep gash along his ribs was cleaned,  
"do you have a name soldier?" he asked quietly, pushing his glasses up as he stitched the wound,  
"Hannibal Lecter" he said quietly, watching the doctor intently,  
"I'm frederick chilton" he said softly. 

Neither man shook hands, when the doctor was done stitching he rinsed his hands in a bucket and wiped them on a rag,  
"I've herd this war is over soon, try not to lose your life on the battlefield" he spoke quietly as the man dressed,  
"I won't doctor, I'd tell you to do the same" he said with a mild smirk before leaving. 

The days following were harsh, the Germans advanced on them, half their battalion was dead, the doctor reloaded his rifle quickly, his hands shook heavily as another blast went off beside him, bodies of the dead and still alive flew over him, a chunk of dirt sailed through the air and into the doctors face, his glasses shattered. 

Chilton cocked his rifle and fired, the smoke and moisture of rain made his visibility low, he didn't know just how close the armies marched forward, he ran when he seen the first glint of their uniforms, he could feel bullets sail by him and strike the muddy ground, he could barely see before he tripped, tumbling over and falling into the deep fox hole. 

Mud swallowed him like quick sand, he was stuck and his breathing grew laboured as he sunk lower, he herd hooves and the grunts of a stallion growing closer before her herd rifles blaring, Hannibal was the first person he seen, he dismounted the greying horse and grabbed the doctors uniform, tugging harshly and dislodging him from the sludge. 

Chilton panted harshly,  
"thank you" he said tiredly, he was hauled up to the saddle and put on,  
"the Germans advanced, your lucky to be alive Fredrick" he spoke softly, mounting the horse as the few men that escorted him hopped onto their steeds, with a small kick they were galloping away, the doctor holding onto the blondes coat tightly, fearing he would fall off. 

Hannibal gently tugged on the reins, the stallion stopped, letting out a low whinny upon seeing the other horses, the doctor let go and looked around before feeling a sharp pain in his eye, he hissed and clasped his hand over it.

Men rushed to both sides of the horse, helping the doctor off, carrying him off to the medical tent, chilton was laid down on a cot as a doctor looked him over, the black haired man moved his hand and looked at his eye before shaking his head.

Hannibal could hear chiltons breath catch as he was held down, glass was carefully pulled from his eye, he wanted to scream but didn't show weakness, other than the heavy shivering from shock of nearly being captured by the enemy.

Chiltons eye was wrapped and he was left to his own devices for a few moments, he was given a clean unform, he stripped down to his under clothes, he nearly gagged at the smell of death and mud that clung to his skin, he wiped himself as clean as he could.

Hannibal stood outside the medical tent, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he idly puffed away on it, he herd chilton swear from inside the canvas shelter, he peered inside, watching the man stumble,  
"are you alright?" he asked watching him.

Chilton looked over to him, he just wanted to get into bed and sleep although his leg had other ideas it seemed, he attempted to bare weight on his hip but it only gave out under him, causing him to crumble to the floor as soon as he took a step,  
"no, I'm useless in this war now, I can't even walk" he growled at himself.

Hannibal walked in and took him under the shoulders, lifting him with ease into bed,  
"you don't need to walk to fight, snipers lay dorment for hours till they get the perfect shot" he said softly, Chilton seemed to sigh in response but pull the scratchy woollen blanket up to his throat,  
"goodnight doctor."

****

Night did not come with pleaseure not rest, but horrible memories of the war they were in, photos of maimed soldiers and bodies that piled up in the trenches, the doctor woke up in a huff, his body drenched in sweat, his breath ragged. 

Chilton felt the wind blow through the tent, he could see a barren glimpse of a moon lit figure as the flap hovered in the wind, he could see the glimpse of a red arm band, his breath hitched in fear as he scrambled to find his rifle.

The flap closed and blew open with another heavy gust, the German soldier was on the ground screeching, a tall figure loomed over him, the blacked shadow held a chunk of the soldiers throat in his waiting mouth, the doctor screamed when he seen the stark red eyes turn towards him, the doctor managed to grab a knife from the bag next to him, he clutched it to his chest.

Hannibal opened the tent flap, he felt the knife sail past his face, it took the cigarette right from between his lips, he gave the doctor a stare,  
"I herd you screaming" he said softly, chilton held his chest and panted softly,  
"I seen something outside the tent, I don't know who it was but they were eating an enemy" his voice was shaking heavily, fear seeped in slowly.

Chilton clutched the blankets, his body was shaking now, his hands tremored,  
"do you want me to stay with you?" he looked to him, the doctor gave a quick nod, the blonde closed the tent flap and tied it, he sat in a chair near the doorway, holding his rifle, ready for anything.

"why do you protect me like this? I'm not special" chilton had his back to Hannibal, he tried to get comfortable again,  
"our medic was lost early on in the war, even wounded you can still provide care when you aren't weak, this battalion wouldn't survive without me, I suppose I owe you something for treating me" he spoke with a glint in his eyes, not of mischief or evil but loyalty. 

Chilton turned to him, staining to look at him with the one eye he had sight in,  
"you saved me from suffocation and getting killed by the enemies, you don't owe me any sort of favour" he closed his eye again, finally he felt calm enough to sleep.

Hannibal stayed with him throughout the night, keeping watch till hunger took over, he slipped out quietly and smelled the air, he nearly hissed at the scent of fresh blood, he found his way to a wounded soldier, the German man was still breathing, his pupils were blown wide as the blonde heaved him up and bit into the supple flesh of his throat.

His life was drunk away, his blood was drained into the blondes stomach, the enemies lifeless body was tossed to the ground, Hannibal ran a gentle tongue over his fangs and panted softly as he swallowed, he retired back to the tent with a smirk on his face.

****

Morning came with a thundering roar of lightning, the rain was yet to come, chilton awoke with a start as crackling echoed through the sky, he looked around for Hannibal but seen an empty chair, he raised himself out of bed, finding a walking stick to lean on as he made his way outside.

The battalion huddled around a fire, talking and whispering, they seen chilton and looked at him like a sheep who strode into a lions den, such hunger and viciousness,  
"I see you've found the rest of the soldiers" Hannibal spoke from behind him, the doctor jumped.

Chilton was helped to sit by the fire, he was given a metal cup of something that he assumed was food by the smell, he immediately dug in with a spoon, food was scarce, he was more than glad to eat, the other soldiers stared till Hannibal said something in Lithuanian that made them scatter.

Hannibal sat beside the doctor,  
"they are all drenched in blood, I've never seen such a sight" chilton picked at the ration,  
"the rain will wash them clean of the war, it will with all of us some day" the blonde gazed up at the sky just as a low boom of Thunder sounded, a flash of lightning lit up the blackened clouds.

Chilton jumped at the noise, he felt like a pansy but he couldn't escape the stresses of war,  
"we are moving camp today, the Nazis have advanced again, they are growing too close for comfort" the blonde lit a cigarette and began to help the others pack roll up the large tent they had for barracks and Fredrick's own medical tent.

Hannibal loaded the heaviest items onto horses, he went black over to the doctor and rinsed the cup and spoon in a container of rain water before throwing it in his saddle bag,  
"come doctor, their is no time to waste" he helped the doctor onto his horse and mounted the gray dappled steed, he gave the stallion a gentle kick and the horse began to trot along the mud.

Chilton had never seen stallions so black as the ones the other soldiers rode in the battalion, they had a strong aura that made the doctor uneasy, when one of horses reared and screamed in protest,  
"CALM DOWN!" the solider screeched at the steed before the animal crained its head back and bit his thigh harshly, the greying man winced. 

Hannibal took his crop and whacked the horses neck, the animal let go and clacked its teeth at the solider, chilton swore he saw canines before the rider tugged the rains harshly, he held them as he wrapped his leg temporarily,  
"why don't you bite a German for a change? Asshole" the rider chimed in. 

Chilton looked to the rest of the men puzzled, seeing as they glanced at him with the same look the bright blue eyes of the horses did, hunger, want, ache,  
"we are close to the base" Hannibal announced as another crack of Thunder sounded and the sky lit with lightning, the doctor jumped. 

Hannibal looked to the sky and kicked the greying stallion, the horse reared slightly before galloping, the doctor clutched the woollen uniform, his hands were shaking again, with every thunderous boom he could see flashbacks of the planes going down, anti aircraft craft guns roaring as the sky was tore open. 

The solider riding next to them noticed how saverely the doctor was shaking when they halted at the base, he put a hand on chiltons shoulder, he screeched and batted him away, Hannibal turned and grabbed his wrists,  
"your safe, breath" he had seen this many a time.

Chilton calmed down eventually and looked to him wide eyed, he pulled his wrists from Hannibals hands,  
"forgive me" he said quietly, the blonde dismounted his horse,  
"no need to, anyone who has seen the horrors of war will see them till the day they meet their end" he spoke as he led the horse towards the base on food, Fredrick held the saddle tightly.

Hannibal helped the doctor off and set him in a chair in front of the base, putting a rifle beside him,  
"keep watch, we will unpack" he commanded, chilton simply gave him a quizzical look, but kept watch over the muddy war-torn hill well the others readied the stone structure.

The stallions, once their saddle bags were emptied, milled around the doctor, clinging to him like lint to an old shirt, he simply stayed put, not moving an inch when the horses started sniffing at him, blowing his hair slightly when they snorted lowly, seeing as he was no intrest they walked off, the dappled grey steed stayed close to him, it's large blue eyes keeping watch with chilton as he chewed on what little he could find.

Hannibal glanced over periodically as he set up items, in the stone structure, the bunker was secluded, it even had a telegraph, the blonde knew it had been long since abandoned,  
"why are you keeping that American around? He doesn't seem of use" one solider shook the blonde from his thoughts,  
"he smells unique, much like the last one we had, if we are to last this war out we will need a source of food."

Chilton leaned over and placed a hand on the stallions neck, petting it gently, he would have liked to touch the soft velvet of the horses nose but he didn't want to risk losing a hand,  
" I bet you have such a beautiful name" he spoke to the steed, he had no idea Hannibal was behind him,  
"his name is Othello" he could see the doctor jump.

"forgive me for that, now come the bunker is ready" he extended an arm, the doctor took it and was helped into the stone structure, he was surprised by how well kept it was, the soldiers huddled around a small wooden table, playing cards, one was smoking,  
"im surprised its so well kept, it's like the war has never touched it" he smiled slightly, he never liked sleeping in the mud and freezing tents.

Hannibal helped him into a separated room, and made him sit on a wood table,  
"I need to check your eye" he said softly, chilton nodded and helped take the gauze away, his eye looked ok although the pupil was slit like a cats eye,  
"can you see out of it?" he asked holding him by the cheeks,  
"I can see a shadow, I suppose it's better than not having an eye" he looked around, trying to decypher different items.

Chilton didn't notice how close Hannibal was till the blonde groped at his face, pulling at his eyelids to see if their was any more damage, he looked at the rest of the heavy cuts on his cheek bones and near his nose,  
"any other wounds I don't know about?" Hannibal prodded for information.

The doctor shook his head feeling the wounds under his eye, he only winced when his fingers ran over a deep cut, Hannibal batted his fingers away to dab it with a rag soaked in alcohol, chilton hissed in pain, but it was better than infection.

Hannibal taped the piece of gauze over the gash and helped the doctor off the table, chilton limped his way into the room with the rest of the soldiers, planting himself down on a chair as he watched the others play cards.

Chilton didn't know their names, it seemed like a bad time to ask juding by the angry chattering of multiple eastern European languages and the violent gestures of cards being thrown on the table, along with what he could only assume was heavy swearing. 

"do you want me to deal you in?" the shortest soldier asked, he seemed like the youngest there, he was pale and had a smirk that radiated mischief and allure,  
"sure, I don't see much else to do" the doctor said, moving his chair up to the table, the man dealed him in and chilton tried to make sense of his cards, he was never any good at poker nor any sort of gambling,  
"place your bets boys, make it worth my while to play with you knobs."

Chilton seemed to notice now none of the men were from the same country, the youngest was sporting a heavy cockny accent well the man beside him was chattering in what he could only assume was Dutch because he had never herd such a language in his life.

Hannibal seemed to sit out the game, he noticed the bets in the center of the table though, a few pin up photos, cigarettes, rings likely stolen from corpses and the prized possession, a chocolate bar, that square of sweet cocoa nearly caused a fist fight days prior.

The card game was tense, shifty looks and gazes were shared among the five men sitting at the rather lopsided table, everyone besides the doctor who really couldn't make sense of his hand, the duch man sitting next to the youngest folded,  
"you are terrible at dealing cards Oswald" he growled. 

Oswald, the brit in question, never lost that little smirk that graced his smile as nearly each player folded but Fredrick,  
"you must have a good hand doctor, but not as good as mine" he flipped his cards onto the table, the other men gasping at the hand, a full house. 

Chilton laid his cards out,  
"I've never much played poker, don't know how to" he laid his cards out, he had a stright flush, Oswald simply lost that snide smirk, he pushed the pot in the center to the doctor,  
"spoils of war doctor" he said with a tone of defeat. 

The men watched as the doctor split the treasures among each, doling them all out fairly,  
"I don't have a need for things like these, besides we fight for the same things" he split the chocolate into squares, he even handed Hannibal a piece before eating his own, he never had much for taste buds but after eating years of bland food and hard tack the cococa that melted on his tongue was like heaven.


	2. Fresh meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton comes to the realization what his team mates really are.

Many a round of cards was played but chilton stayed out of it this time, hobbling to a secluded spot with Hannibal who managed to rig together some communication, a telegraph among other things that surprisingly worked, he was never much good at codes but it seemed the Lithuanian was. 

The doctor dozed off lightly in the corner, Nodding off against the concrete wall, in a slumber that could rivial a corpses, Oswald tiptoed in silently, scenting the doctor who didn't stir when he closened, Hannibal watched him like a hawk, his eyes focused on his fellow solider. 

Oswald noticed the leader watching and backed off, immediately cowering when the elder hissed lightly, chilton startled awake and looked around frantically, Hannibal looked to him,  
"you need more rest, go sleep, we can keep watch" he said softly.

Chilton didn't protest, he wandered off and collapsed in an old cot, falling asleep as soon as he hit the dusty pillow, Hannibal made sure he was asleep before grabbing Oswald and pinning him against the wall,  
"I told you I get the first taste of him" he growled lowly, the brit retracted back into the wall,  
"fine but remember the team is starving" he slipped from his grasp and trudged back into the den.

Othello flicked his tail as he grazed, sniffing the air when the wind blew, he smelled blood, the horse galloped off to find the source, lars, the Dutch man watched nervously, the team was getting weak without a steady source of food, rations were thin when you could barely touch human food.

Lars waited outside with a cigarette in his mouth, smoking idly as he waited, Othello showed in the distence dragging a man by his uniform, he was unconscious but alive, the Dutch man smiled as the horse dropped him, Hannibal appeared, checking the man for lasting wounds before he bit down on his throat.

The man struggled, trying to scream, Hannibal only muffled it with his hand before he died, he let go and ran his tongue over his fangs,  
"he's safe" he said simply, backing off to let the rest of his team feed.

Hungary bodies swarmed the Nazi who lay on the ground, they wernt hungry for just blood but rather the soft supple meats of his muscles, they tore him apart like rabbid animals, growling and choking down sinew and tendons like starved hyenas, no organ went uneaten, what was left was an empty shell of a man, bones only remained.

Hannibal watched as the team went over to a bucket left outside, splashing themselves with rain water rinsing away the sin from their skins, blood and bits of gore that clung to them rinsed away, the horses took care of the skeleton, crunching away at the bones and whinnying in happiness.

Chilton tossed and turned, his breath laboured as he seen the faces of his team, screaming in fear and pain as bullets ripped through their flesh, the first wave only left two of his mates alive, he was left wounded in the muck of no man's land.

Hannibal herd a screech and hurried into the base, he seen chilton sitting up, his hands over his face as his breath ran ragged, he could hear his heart racing, his blood running through his veins, he went to his side and kneeled taking his hands off his face.

Chilton looked fear stricken, his pupils blown wide, an old wound on his palm had opened up, blood steadily dripped onto Hannibals wrist, the blonde gulped and tried to ignore it although his body had better ideas, he could feel his fangs ache,   
"are you alright?" he asked the doctor, the brunette nodded quickly,   
"im fine, just let me go" he tried to pull away. 

Hannibal didn't let go, his eyes shifted colour slightly, the whites going to a blood red, the doctor could see the fangs peeking out when the soldier smiled, two canines that seemed razor sharp,   
"if your going to kill me at least make it quick" he said softly,   
"im not going to kill you" he replied. 

Chilton looked back at him suprised, the blonde held his wounded hand to his mouth, sliding his tongue over the deep rooted gash, lapping away the blood, the doctor could feel his fangs slide over his skin gently, Hannibal let him go,   
"I have no need to see you dead, or want you as such" he spoke softly. 

Hannibal watched as the Doctor inspected his hand, seeing the wound had knitted together and healed fully, he looked suprised,  
"fascinating" he said simply before looking to him,  
"why keep me here then?" he asked softly.

Chilton could see his eyes slowly going back to normal, the blonde slid his tongue over his fangs,  
"you smelled different than anyone I've ever scented, sweet and rich, like chocolate" he recalled, he could still taste the blood in his mouth, silky smooth and sweet like the finest dessert in Paris, he hungered for more but kept his desires at bay.

Hannibal felt the doctors hands on his face, touching and pulling at his skin,  
"so I'm a food source?" he asked looking into his eyes, the blonde nodded slightly,  
"I can live with that, although I expect something in return" he said softly, chilton never thought he'd bargain like this.

Chilton ran a thumb just under the man's eye,  
"let me examine you, expariment and see just how you work" he spoke in a tone of mild excitement,  
"that is a fair bargain, deal" he spoke with a hint of a smile.

****

The men sat around the old wooden table, chilton picked at a can of mystery food, he didn't know what it was, he was just happy it was edible,  
"so none of you can have human food?" he asked softly, feeling the sets of eyes glaring at him before Hannibal hissed softly and they stopped staring,  
"a bit, nothing too extravagant, makes us sick" lars spoke up.

Chilton looked around at them,  
"so none of you are human?" he prodded, of course he had more than a child's amount of questions, Oswald shook his head,  
"no, we all grouped together for that reason, the horses aren't horses either" he smirked, Othello stuck his head through the front of the base, letting out a whinny of protest and annoyance.

Hannibal left them alone for a moment as he herd the telegraph beeping in the other room,  
"im assuming you've been killing and draining the enemies for food?" chilton said, a tall blonde Frenchman nodded from the door, smoking rather lavishly,  
"Oui, eating whatever is edible, the horses get the rest."

Chilton had a look of disgust pull at his features,  
"intresting" he said with a gulp, he picked at his food suddenly losing most of his appitite, Hannibal came back in,  
"pack your things" he said simply, a small chours of 'pardon?' was herd from everyone.

Hannibal looked to them,  
"the war is over, Hitler is dead, Berlin is in shambles, we can go home" he said simply, a few of the men looked to him in surprise, chilton choked on a mouthful of food, nearly coughing up what he assumed was beans onto the table,  
"what?" he said hoarse, the blonde only repeated himself.

The team was joyed as they packed up what little they had, chilton only had the clothes on his back, he sat outside with the horses, gently petting Othello,  
"I don't know what you are but you haven't tried to eat me, that's good enough" he smiled,  
"four years of this, I didn't think I'd make it, I just hope my home is still standing" he spoke softly.

Hannibal was behind him, listening to the conversation between them, he found intrest in the human, his scent, his personality, the way his hands graced his body when he was tending wounds , the blonde had been around long enough that his attraction to any gender was plausible.

Hannibal and the rest of the team tacked up the horses, chilton was helped onto Othello first, the blonde got behind him and held his waist, kicking the stallion gently, the beast threw his head back and screeched, rearing before he sped off.

Chilton held onto Hannibals arm, terrifed he was going to fall off, he never had much luck with horses, Oswald smirked and sped up ahead, his mare obeyed for a moment before bucking slightly and rearing, trying to shake him off.

Hannibal could hear the doctor laughing, shaking in fact as he chuckled as Oswald held on for dear life, a look of pure shock, the brit finally got her calmed down, even lars was cackling from his horse.

Chilton felt Hannibal hodl onto him tighter when the stallion jumped over a trench, the doctor gripped the saddle tightly, in fear of falling.

Home wasn't a long away but it was more than needed for everyone, allied forces returning to wives and jobs they had missed, lands they long forgot in the heat of war.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton and Hannibal settle in their new lifestyle, secrets are shared with wine and a slip of the tongue.

Ticker tape streamed through the streets as people crowded in hordes, cheering and welcoming soldiers home from the war, chilton waved at the droves of people, Hannibal stood beside him with the barest hint of a smile, their medals decorated their chests proudly.

Hannibal stayed with the doctor after they were shipped out of France, he enjoyed his home country but Lithuania had turned into hell since it became communist, and Denmark was much too far for chilton to travel to, instead the blonde chose to share a home with Fredrick.

Chilton didn't mind, he had a midsized home although Othello was a little bit too large for it, the doctor ended up buying the neighbouring land just so the animal, or whatever the creature may be, was comfortable.

****

The brunette awoke in the late afternoon, warm streaming rays of sun lit up his body and warmed him up, he sat up and yawned, sniffing the air, he smelled the sweet scent of something, he got up and padded down to the kitchen.

Hannibal was pulling cinnamon rolls from the oven, they still hadn't gotten used to living together just yet, as chilton healed from his wounds he was prohibited from being a formal surgeon when his eye was blinded, he had a new job at the asylum as the director.

Chilton popped into the kitchen, sniffing the air,  
"I didn't know you could bake, it smells delicious" he said softly, yawning quietly, Hannibal never sleeping to him was odd, like living with a ghost, he seen glimpses of the man but never fully at night.

Hannibal glanced over,  
"I used to cook professionally" he put a cinnamon bun on a plate and pushed it to him, chilton was more than happy to eat, it was something he missed during the dreary days of the war, he dug in and looked to the man,  
"this is delicious" he smiled.

The blondes stomach growled rather impatiently, chilton swallowed, nearly choking if it wernt for the glass of water,  
"I suppose your hungry, I've never seen you eat" he said softly, he didn't admit he was a bit scared,  
"finish your breakfast and I will feed off of you after" he said noticing the tinge on fear that showed in his body language.

Chilton put his plate in the sink, he wiped his face before going to Hannibal who was sitting on the couch, the doctor had a notepad with him, intending to document some things, the blonde patted the seat beside him.

Hannibal watched as chilton sat down beside him,  
"it doesn't hurt as much as you think it might, I am very gentle" he spoke softly, the blonde was carful, unknotting the doctors tie and gently popping the buttons of his collar with care as not to damage his shirt.

Chilton gulped nervously when the blondes hand wrapped around his neck, the pad of his thumb gently rubbing his jugular, thoughts raced around the brunettes head, before he knew it he let out a shaky breath as his mind swallowed him up.

Hannibal looked into his eyes,  
"Fredrick" he said softly, watching as hazle green eyes focused on his own brown ones, the blonde gently leaned into his throat, scenting his neck before sliding the flat of his tongue over the largest artery, the doctors breath hitched.

Chilton never had much of a relationship with anyone, nothing of course that was considered sexual, the tongue sliding over his neck nearly made him moan before Hannibal bit down, his incisors puncturing the supple skin with ease.

The blonde pulled his teeth out and lapped up the liquid , lightly sucking on his neck, taking mouthfuls of warm sweet blood, the doctor had his arm thrown over Hannibals back, his hand lightly clawing, chilton began to relax suddenly feeling tired.

Hannibal ran his tongue over the wound and pulled away, seeing the flesh knit back together, he looked to the doctor,  
Chilton seemed a little sluggish but quickly went to jotting down things in his note pad, a firm blush on his face from all the new feelings,  
"are you full?" he asked softly, the doctor shook his head,  
"I need more but I don't want to gorge and make you ill."

Chilton took note, he took his hand and touched Hannibals face,  
"may I?" he asked, the blonde agreed, the doctor ran his fingers over the man's bone structure for a few moments, his thumb lightly prodded the man's lip, exposing his fangs.

Hannibal stayed there, letting the doctor prod and poke at him, he was happy to oblige, his taste was different than anything he had ever experienced, like a fine merlot that got better with age, his blood left a lasting impression, he was in a bit of a daze, he knew at that point chilton was the one he wanted to be with for eternity. 

***

Chilton was always curious, especially when it came to creatures like Hannibal, he had a million questions but the blonde had to cut him off to make lunch,   
"you need to eat, otherwise you'll pass out when I feed" he spoke softly, the doctor was sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling in his note pad. 

Hannibal stirred a pot of stew,   
"that handful of vampires you met in Europe, that's what's left of my species" he said aloud, chilton looked over,   
"really? What happened to the rest" he asked softly,   
"culled like cattle, much like the Nazis did to the innocent Jewish people" he said coldly. 

Chilton stopped writing anfdlooked over with sadness in his eyes,   
"im sorry" he said quietly, he looked to the table for a moment, his mind racing with thoughts of the war, soldiers getting blown to bits before him. 

Hannibal came over and put a hand on his back,   
"head out of the clouds doctor, mourning for my species isn't helping you learn anything" he spoke with a smile, chilton nodded, rubbing his face gently, he was still incredibly tired.

The brunette watched as Hannibal went back to cooking, he laid his head down and before he knew it he was asleep. 

although this time he wasn't in the war, he was at home, but the house seemed empty till he herd noises from the den, he could see the blonde with an all glowing smile, fangs elongated and shining in the dim light, a man stood beside him adorned in gold and jewels, his face was non existent but Hannibal spoke, clasping his hands with the other male,   
"come my queen" he spoke with respect. 

Chilton suddenly felt visible when the vampire looked at him, mouth dripping blood and fangs ready for attack,   
"lunch is served my dear" he snarled before jumping onto the doctor. 

The brunette jumped awake, shouting, his heart was racing, Hannibal stood beside him only making the doctor scream again and topple to the floor in a mess of frantic limbs. 

Hannibal looked over and offered a hand, chilton took a few moments to register what was going on, panting heavily, he was shaking like a leaf, the doctor calmed himself slightly,   
"forgive me" he said quietly, the blonde shook his head,   
"dreams are something you can't control" he spoke up. 

Chilton took the hand and got back in the chair, he ran his hands over his face,   
"is it normal to have such vivid dreams when you've fed off of me?" he asked quietly, Hannibal nodded,   
"you may get some of my memories" he replied as he went to plate lunch. 

****  
The rest of the day was silent, meals were eaten as such, the doctor often nodded off but kept himself awake, fearing sleep at this point, it was getting late, the radio was fading in and out before the host told his listeners goodnight. 

Chilton took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, still getting used to his limited vision,   
"Hannibal you should feed before I fall asleep" he said drowsy, he leaned his head over exposing his neck, the blonde unbuttoned the doctors shirt buttons and pulled off his tie, massaging his throat gently. 

Hannibal could tell how sleepy the doctor was, he watched the man get into the wine just after lunch as well, chilton was pretty limp, a little tipsy, he bared his throat and put his thumb over his pulse, the doctor smiled tiredly, giggling when the blonde slid his tongue over the largest artery. 

Chilton hissed a little when the vampire bit down and started feeding, his hand carded through the blonde hair, he let out a low moan,   
"that feels so nice" he said drawn out, Hannibal knew right there he was drunk, the doctor giggled, his eyes half lidded as he pet the man's head like he would a dog. 

Hannibal pulled away when he had his full, cleaning the wound and picking up chilton, the doctor squirmed, grabbing Hannibals face,   
"never kissed a girl, never had sex, I'm so old, I should be married to some gorgeous blonde thing and have snotty little Children" he rambled on. 

Chilton seen the blonde look to him, he smirked, pressing their lips together in a very sloppy kiss, Hannibal felt their teeth clack together, the doctors tongue sliding over his fangs as he moaned. 

Hannibal returned the favour giving him something to remember before pulling away, the doctors head was swimming as he let out a fit of giggles, the blonde kept a firm hold on him,   
"you need sleep" he said walking him to bed, chilton only grinned,   
"what I need is you, all of that affection, touching and biting" he said as he laid back, a hand over his forehead with a dramatic sigh. 

Chilton was laid down in his bed, he didn't let go of the vampire, his arms firmly around his neck, he pulled him into bed, on top of the doctor,   
"let me go Fredrick " Hannibal growled lowly, his fangs bared. 

Hannibal felt the doctor leave wet kisses along his face, he pushed his head into the vampires neck and bit down, sucking on the flesh before the blonde got him off, snarling lowly, chilton only laughed in the face of danger, rolling out from under him and onto the floor, toddling over to his desk and grabbing a letter opener,   
"you growl so loud, I bet your hungry."

Chilton giggled as he put the small knife to his throat, he seen Hannibals face drop,  
"Fredrick your going to kill yourself!" he screamed, the doctor made a slice from the side of his neck, intending on going to the other side with the blade but the blonde slapped it from his hand.

Hannibal felt blood spray onto him, the doctor collapsed in a heap, the blonde clasped a hand over his neck, squeezing to get the wound to stop squirting for a few moments, chilton was laughing through it all, the vampire moved his hand and clasped his mouth around the wound, sliding his tongue over it.

Chilton was out cold, his body limp when Hannibal stopped the bleeding, the vampire pulled away panting, his hands on the doctors chest, making sure his heart was beating, he got off of him and laid him in bed, he gently stripped away his blood soaked clothes.

Hannibal got a wet cloth and started wiping him down, sponging away the blood that stained his skin, he didn't know what to do of the carpet in his bedroom, it was soaked, the vampire sighed and wiped the doctors face, he wondered if he would remember any of this when he woke.

****

Chilton let out a low groan in his throat when he awoke, he felt exhausted, his eyes barely cracked open as he tried to shift, his head pounded, a cloth was laid on his head, the doctor jumped before focusing on the vampire. 

Hannibal helped him sit up for some water, he looked into his eyes before handing him the glass,   
"what do you remember from last night?" the blonde asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, all chilton could smell was blood, his voice was hoarse, it took him a few moments to recall what he did,   
"I remember drinking the rest of the merlot, you feeding and....." he trailed off before his cheeks went bright red.

Chilton didn't look at him,   
"kissing you, then I don't remember anything after that" he was fully embarrassed,   
"you said I was hungry then slit your own throat, I thought you killed yourself till you started laughing, you also bit me" Hannibal chimed in, the doctor put his face in his hands and groaned loudly,   
"I can't even begin to apologize, I'm not queer or however you put it" he pleaded.

Hannibal seen how frantic the man was, he looked like he was about to have a stroke, the vampire took his wrists and held them, chilton looked flustered, knowing just how bad things could get if anyone found out what he was really hiding, he'd lose everything. 

Chilton was fear stricken, his no working eye had tears softly falling, Hannibal noticed at that moment why the man didn't have a wife or had ever kissed a women, the blonde let go of his wrists and held his cheeks, his thumb wiped away the tears that slid down his cheek. 

The vampire stayed like that for a few moments, gazing deeply into the doctors eyes before pressing their lips together, chilton calmed down immediately, his stress melting away with the kiss, they stayed like that for a few moments. 

Hannibal pulled away slowly, keeping their faces close,   
"I've been around so long that sex doesn't determine my love for someone" the blonde said softly, chilton smiled and kissed him again.

****  
A time for them to live in peace wouldn't come for a long while, but till then they keep one another company, no one would every suspect an odd couple of room mates to be a pair of supernatural lovers.


	4. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives at the chilton-lecter household sending everyone into a whirlwind.

1985:

Chilton hadn't aged a day since they met, although at this point he was almost 60, only had the barest hint of wrinkles, he was greying of course but that had come slowly as the years passed, Hannibal however looked the same, still a blonde grey with beautiful brown eyes and the dashing attraction of a man who looked as if he was in his late 40's.

Hannibal knew everyone was destined to get old and die eventually but Fredrick for the last forty odd years was with him thick and thin, he didn't want to give that up, not now, not ever.

****

1995

Chilton awoke to knocking on the door, he yawned softly and padded to the front of the home, Hannibal was busy cooking breakfast and didn't hear it, the elder doctor cracked it open,  
"im Will, may I come in?" he asked softly, the man nodded.

The young brunette stepped in, wiping off his shoes before chilton showed him to the living room, allowing him to take a seat, Hannibal brought in coffee,  
"what buisness do you have with us?" the older man asked, Will pulled a letter from his pocket, it was old and worn, on parchment he hadn't seen since long before the first world war.

Hannibal noticed,  
"my family passed this down for generations, no one ever opened it, my father died and left it to me, it said something about a blood thing between my family and your partners." the vampire scented him as the man spoke, will seemed a bit disturbed but kept it to himself,  
" mr Graham I presume? Your family has a long contract with mine over blood, they were banks long before culling started" he spoke with memories flooding to him.

Chilton choked on his coffee, coughing up a small storm,  
"and what does that mean for us?" he said making sure the liquid was out of his lungs,  
"it means I'm stuck here to feed you both, otherwise I get cursed" will said softly,  
"but only one of us is a vampire" chilton replied, Hannibal looked over, not quite looking him in the eyes,  
"not for long my dear, I've been planning this for an eternity."

Will gulped, seeing as the older man nearly dropped his cup,  
"and how long have you been planning that?" he asked with a bit of a growl, the vampire went over and kissed his cheek,  
"since you had a stroke last year, long before that as well" Hannibal said quietly.

Chilton didn't say anything, he simply got up and went outside to finish his tea, Othello snorted at him and followed him to a small bench that was in the middle of the backyard, Hannibal watched and simply rolled his eyes, in his old age chilton had got progressively more angry, then again he would be to if everything hurt and he had to take a bottle full of pills every day.

Will sat with Hannibal for the next hour, chatting of the contract among other things, getting to know one another as the young brunette was met to be forever end to feeding off chilton, and after the elders last stroke he couldn't risk it anymore,   
"excuse me for a few moments" the blonde said, will nodded and sipped at his coffee. 

Hannibal slipped out into the back garden, popping beside chilton on the wooden bench, an arm sinking around that thin waist of the doctors, his head rested on his shoulder,   
"I don't want to lose you, your the one I want to spend my eternity with" he spoke with love in his voice, the older man didn't look at him,   
"as sweet as that sounds I'm past my prime, I'm old and full of-" he was cut short when the vampire squeezed his hand,   
"ALS" he spoke quietly. 

Chilton looked to the ground, sighing softly,   
"how did you figure that out? I didn't tell you" he said quietly, the vampire kissed his cheek,   
"I can smell it, your getting weaker" he traced the scar on his neck from that night years ago, Hannibal started kissing at his neck,   
"get off me" the elder said knowing what was coming next. 

Hannibal bit down harshly, harder than he ever had in the years they had lived together, the elder let out a low scream that died in his throat,  
"you fuking prick" he said softly, his voice when quiet as his breathing when laboured, his body went limp, his pupils were blown wide. 

Chilton was slowly drained of most of his blood, he was barely breathing, his heart had nearly stopped, Hannibal pulled away, he could see his lover at the edge of death, it made his chest well up in fear and longing, he never wanted to see the brunette like this, he swallowed the last bit of the humans blood in his mouth before piercing his tongue with his fangs, feeling his own coat his tongue made him want to vomit.

Hannibal kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into the humans mouth, stroking his throat, encouraging him to swallow as he flooded his mouth with vampire blood, the blonde pulled away gently, holding his lover tightly as he picked him up bridal style, carrying him in. 

****

Will looked at chilton concerned, he was dabbling blood off his throat, feeling just how cold he really was,  
"does this work, I've never seen it done" he asked softly, Hannibal was at the bedside, his upper body leaning on the mattress as his head laid in his arms,  
"it's never worked for me, an old war colleague of mine said he had done it to his late husband" he spoke softly, holding the doctors hand.

Hannibal closed his eyes,  
"it needs to work, I don't think I can stand to lose him" he said quietly, will felt the older man's pulse, it was weak but present, the brunette sat at the end of the bed, his ancestors brought him into this, he didn't have any choice but to stay and wait patiently.

Hours passed but Hannibal didn't leave his side, truth be told for once in his lengthy life he fell asleep, rest was needed, he gorged too much and a full stomach made him drowzy, will was in a chair at the corner of the room, his head slowly falling as he struggled to stay awake, chilton began to stir slightly, his body shifting as changes happened, his skin tightend up and his hair shifted back to its natural ebony, although some grey still peppered it.

Will shot up seeing him struggle, he went over to his bed side and checked his pupils, only for the now young male to push him away in fear, he sat up panting before he seen his hands, the skin wasn't wrinkled and mottled with sun spots, he lept out of bed, falling because his legs were weak, the brunette caught him and held him,  
"your safe, just calm down alright" he said softly, the doctor looked up to him.

Chilton looked to the side into one of the mirrors he had in the bedroom, he touched at his face, trying to speak but his voice fell dead in his throat, he was young again, just as he was when Hannibal first laid eyes on him, greying slightly but handsome, he reached at his lover, will helped him over to the slumbering vampire.

Hannibal awoke with a low hiss at a hand jostling him, the blonde nearly cried seeing his lover alive and young, unfortunate to him the feeling wasn't mutual, soon as he stood the doctor backhanded him, the slap echoed and even made will flinch when he herd it, chilton tried to scream but only choked out the subtle word,  
"bastard" in a strangled tone.

****

Dinner was quiet, will ate and chilton picked at what little Hannibal allowed him to, the vampire was all over the once again young brunette, touching and grabbing at him, although the newly young man wanted none of it, he pushed away his hands and his face more than once, if he had a voice thr blonde surely knew he would have been screamed at into the next century.

Will cleared the plates and soon as he put them in the sink her herd chilton start screeching at the blonde beside him, seems his voice had returned to its all to bitchy glory, Hannibal sat there and took the fit that the man had suddenly thrown at him, the brunette stayed in the kitchen till he herd the yelling stop.

Chilton had ran out of breath, after throughly reeming his, lover for everything, although Hannibal didn't budge,   
"I love you" was all he could say after the doctor screeched at him, suprised and angry as Fredrick was, he said it back quietly.


	5. Baby Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs grow in and chilton is terrified to feed off of the only human in the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for drug use, violence and forced feeding.

Fangs were such peculiar things to a human, double incisors, razor sharp, so sharp it was normally chilton who cut his tongue on them when he kissed Hannibal, not that the vampire minded such a thing.

But now chilton struggled having fangs, having lost two molars to fit them in, he looked in the bathroom mirror with his mouth open, blood drooled into the sink below, two teeth had dropped into the sink midway through his Morning brushing, he was a little terrified at first till he felt the pain of canines pushing through the now empty space.

Will had nearly walked into the man, half asleep heading to the bathroom to start his day of course, he jumped seeing the new vampire hung over the basin, blood coating the white porcelain,  
"I keep forgetting I live with vampires" he groaned, walking off to go to the other bathroom.

Hannibal stood in the door way,  
"someone has their adult teeth, that means you can start feeding" he Said with a hint of a smile, pecking kisses on his neck, chilton leaned over and took a cup of water before spitting in the sink,  
"thrilled" he said sarcastically, before turning to his lover, kissing him softly.

Chilton wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, Hannibal hoisted him onto the counter, hold his waist, the doctor pulled away, panting softly, he leaned his body into the vampires before letting out a hiss of pain holding his mouth, the blonde kissed his forehead, picking him up.

Will made breakfast after he got read for the day, he stirred a pan of eggs, knowing only he really ate now, chilton had been put on a sort of a diet as per his lover, he didn't want to make the new vampires stomach sick, Hannibal set the brunette on the couch, handing him a heating pad for his face since the man was hissing in pain when his new teeth throbbed.

The brunette in the kitchen was always older than he looked, Hannibal originally thought he was just 30 when in fact the man was 18 and not even legal drinking age, he peeked out at them both,  
"is he alright? I seen blood this morning" he asked, he was still young and nieve, Hannibal hadn't even fed off of him yet.

Hannibal gave him a nod,  
"his fangs came in, he's alright just in a bit of pain, eat your breakfast and don't worry" he said softly, chilton let the blonde move onto the couch, leaning into him and closing his eyes, will ate in silence as he often did before taking his plate to the sink and popping down on the opposing love seat.

Chilton groaned in pain, his mouth reeling in pain, he lightly wacked the blondes arm, as if to say 'you did this to me' Hannibal nuzzled his cheek only to be pushed away,  
"off of me" he said with a low growl, the blonde only squeezed his waist,  
"you'll need to start feeding soon, no more human food" he said softly, will looked over,  
"I guess that means I'm on the menu" he chuckled.

****

Will had never really prepared to be fed off of, he wasn't scared when Hannibal tilted his head up and started licking his neck, pulling down his t shirt before biting down, the brunette took a sharp inhale but didn't struggle he just let it happen, the blonde caught some blood in a glass before he closed the wound with his tongue.

Hannibal took the glass to his lover who was over the kitchen sink, reaching for the wine, the blonde raised an eye brow and handed him a glass,  
"here" he said, chilton really didn't question it as he took a long drink, soon as the blood hit his tongue he spit into the sink, coughing up a storm and gagging, the smell coated his nose and made him nearly vomiting.

Chilton felt a hand on his back, he slapped it away harshly, as he washed his mouth out in the sink, Hannibal backed off,  
"why on earth would you do that to me?" he said still gagging at the coppery smell,  
"you need to get used to it, feeding will come soon" he said rubbing his back,  
"im going to starve then" the doctor spoke with disgust.

Both vampires seemed to argue back and forth, chilton snarling back at Hannibal, saying things that he would likely regret later before he stormed off, will was in the door way eavesdropping, the doctor looked to him and back to Hannibal with a look of anger, he pulled the young man into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into the brunettes mouth.

Will didn't pull away it really budge, he actually kissed back, moaning lowly, it was short lived when he sliced his tongue on chiltons fangs, it was deep, blood seeped into both their mouthes, the doctor didn't pull away, he sucked on the man's tongue.

Hannibal watched them, his arms crossed as he let out a low feral growl, that was till he seen the blood dripping out of the side of wills mouth, the blonde scooted past them, lightly tugging chilton away by the short collar, the doctor was panting softly, his fangs bared much like a dog raring for a fight.

Chilton hissed in pain when Hannibal grabbed his chin and looked at his teeth,  
"you won't starve if you behave like that" he spoke softy, the doctor was surprised he wasn't fuming, will was against the door frame with a thick blush on his face, he tasted blood but he didn't care,  
"im sure you could have relations with will and feed from him"

Both vampires had always had a bit of an open relationship, in the 60's and late 70's they were swingers, he knew Hannibal preferred both genders but he himself always went for the males, the way they pinned him down and fucked him so sweetly, he did kind of miss it as the blonde wasn't dominate enough and was quite gentle.

"would you be alright with that will?" Hannibal asked, the youngest male nodded and the blonde gently kissed him, sliding his tongue over wills before pulling away, he gently licked the blood off his chin, staring into the brunettes bright blue eyes.

Hannibal kissed him again, it wasn't gentle now, will had pushed him into the wall and pinned him, hearing the blonde moaned was more than enough to make him keep going, chilton looked surprised at first but then smirked.

****  
Will hadn't had much sex In his life time, then again he lost his virginity to an equally nervous girl in the back of his parents station wagon, it really wasn't favourable, although being with two more than fully gown vampires was an experience.

Chilton lay on his back, spent and panting softly,  
"I don't think I've had it that good since '68" he said breathy, Hannibal was on the other side of will, he sat up and gave him a look with a raised eyebrow,  
"don't give me that look-" will covered the man's mouth with his hand, shushing him effectively.

Hannibal watched as the brunette slid his tongue between the digits, sucking on wills fingers gently before the man pulled his hand away,  
"your both so weird" he said softly, chilton let out a chuckle,  
"says the young man who's never had a threesome, did you at least have fun?" the doctor asked.

Will blushed slightly and yawned out of sheer exhaustion, he gave a nod, chilton kissed his throat gently and wrapped an arm around his waist, Hannibal gently nipped the man's ear,  
" rest, you need sleep"he spoke softly, the human nodded and seemed to lean into the greying brunette, the blonde spooned him gently.

All three wrapped themselves together, chilton still needed to sleep but Hannibal just slid his eyes shut and rested, letting himself relax as he held the human close, it was peaceful for a few moments, he closed his eyes and lazed simply. 

***  
It seemed the couple always had a ritual after sex, Hannibal would cook him an elaborate meal and stuff him like a Christmas goose, since he could no longer eat it was will who got spoiled rotten at the dinner table, fed a three course meal for one.

Will wasn't used to the entire thing, two older men touching and prodding at him, kissing and muttering sweet things against his neck, the youngest brunette laid on the couch, Hannibal against his chest and chilton curled into him,  
"this is all so new to me" the brunette said softly, Fredrick yawned and looked up into his bright blue eyes,  
"what's so odd about it, besides the obvious fact your cuddling vampires."

Hannibal laid his head back into wills neck,  
"Well that, but I've never had two lovers, two men especially, or been treated as nice as you two do" he smiled a little, chilton gently kissed the back of his hand and up his arm,  
"your special will, you deserve the world, both of you do" Hannibal spoke softly, he kissed wills cheek and bent down to capture chiltons lips.


	6. Bellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress eats you alive if you let it.

2010

Each man was happy where they were now, Hannibal was a blooming psychiatrist, he was a doctor in the early 200's but left the ER for a comfortable office and some unsettling patients.

Chilton made his way into the Baltimore state mental hospital, he was cheif of staff, although he quit his own medical practice before Hannibal turned him to his youth, he didn't want to operate anymore or be stressed, he found comfort in his lavish office.

Will had worked and become an officer, he was happy where he was, working in the Baltimore police department before he focused on becoming FBI, he had also taken up a hobby of bringing in strays from the streets and abusive homes.

Now there three men lived together, a pile of dogs between them, two vampires and an all to human mate who enjoyed everything that came with such a life.

****

Chilton was home first, his little jaguar roaring into the driveway as he parked and got out, locking the car as he went into the lavish house they all owned, he checked his phone and sighed softly, Hannibal was held up at his own office and will just hadn't said anything, the man had grown to be a little socially awkward, but none of thr vampires judged him for it nor treated him different.

The brunette sighed softly and sat on his own in the kitchen for a few moments as he called will,  
"... Hello?" a familiar voice said on the other end,  
"when are you coming home dear?" he asked softly, nervously tapping on the counter, he often grew more worrisome as will went out on each call,  
"not for a while, something happened" he sounded drawn out, a familiar beeping was herd in the background.

Will flinched when he herd the tone that came next,   
"..... Why are you in the hospital, what happened" chiltons voice was low, he wasn't angry just worried,   
"I got shot in the shoulder, it's not that bad"   
He spoke carefully, he could hear a heavy sigh from the other end,  
"I will be Down with Hannibal whenever he's off work, I love you will" he said softly,  
"that's fine, I love you too" he said before hanging up.

Chilton put his phone on the counter and let out a heavy sigh before he covered his face with is hands, he had grown neurotic in his later years, worrying about will and Hannibal to no end, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face gently, he needed an escape, least for a few hours.

The doctor went back out, flipping up the collar on his jacket as he went out for a walk, he needed to clear his mind, the large forest close to their shared home was more than enough for him to have breathing room, he petted Othello on the way by, planting a kiss on his nose,   
"I will be back soon." he spoke softly, the horse let out a whinny and shook his head. 

****

Will waited at the hospital his arm in a sling as he stared at the wall, zoning out as he prepared himself for the familiar sound of chilton screeching and Hannibal prodding at him, but it never came, he called the blonde and the elder vampire seemed surprised over video call,   
"why are you in the hospital?" he asked as he shuffled papers and put away things from his last session,   
"... didn't Fredrick call you?" he asked with concern. 

Hannibal looked back to will with wide eyes, the poor video quality suddenly mended, the small brunette was always the talker of the group, yapping useful and sometimes useless information, he was rarely silent and something as important as the only human in their love nest getting injured would never slip past him,  
"... no he didn't, are you alright?" the blonde asked softly,  
"im fine, I'm being kept overnight." 

The human laid his head back gently into the pillows,   
"do you want company?" Hannibal asked as he locked his office,   
"I will be alright for one night, just find Fredrick and make sure he's alright" will replied,   
"of course, rest up, you have my love" he spoke softly, blowing him a kiss, the brunette gave him a half smile and blew him one back before hanging up. 

Hannibal immediately tried calling chilton but he didn't pick up, the blonde sighed and made his way out to his car, he threw his things in the back before he slid into the drivers side and made his way home, it seemed as soon as he started on the road to their shared home rain poured down in buckets, Thunder sounding in the distence as lightning streaked across the sky. 

Othello reared in the small paddock, screeching and braying in fear, he could sense something was wrong, throwing his head back and galloping around the mud, Hannibal pulled into the driveway, seeing the dapple grey stallion freaking out, bucking and kicking in haste as Thunder sounded above. 

The blonde got out and immediately went inside, seeing the jaguar in the driveway, he called out loudly,   
"Fredrick!" he said, he herd no repland grew worried, he seen the man's phone on the kitchen island and his keys, his coat was gone he hurried outside, throwing a rain coat over his suit, he grabbed Othellos saddle and his bridal. 

Othello let out a screech and ran over to Hannibal, jumping the fence and planting himself firmly in front of the blonde, the vampire taacked up the horse and climbed on, the stallion whinnied and sniffed the air, taking off with his rider firmly planted on his back. 

Hannibal tucked down as the stallion galloped, smelling thr ground and air, trying to scent the man that had kissed him on the nose only hours ago, he let out a scream of frustration and slid to a full stop when the scent went cold, the blonde gave him a pat and smelled the air, any bit of scent was drown out by the cool rain that poured down in sheets, it was a moment that he had a flashback to Fredrick, when they first met, the storm and limping into his tent, the lightning sounded from above. 

"FREDRICK!" he yelled loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth, he never panicked but he had reason to if he ever did, Othello sniffed the ground and walked forward more till he seen deep red in a puddle, he whinnied and the blonde ran over dipping his fingers into the water, smelling it carefully, it was chiltons blood for sure but their was no trace of anything else.

The blonde kept going, before he knew it he was soaked right down to his underwear, his hair soaked to his forehead, he only found the small bit of blood and a shred of the man's pea coat in four hours of looking, he didn't cry but put his face in the horses neck, clutching the piece of jacket in his hands, frustration welling up in his chest.

He continued on as far as he could, soaking wet, he was freezing, he nearly turned back but Othello stayed where he was, giving a brey in protest, he nosed around the ground more, pawing at the ground and sniffing before walking forward, he dug up another coat piece and tugged on it, the whole coat came with the shard in the dirt, Hannibal got off of him and took the coat, it was coated in thick mud, he could feel the blood soaking his hands, he smelled at it, it was Fredricks.

Othello began pawing more, scraping his hooves on the ground, his nose to the earth, searching for any hint of the chilton, Hannibal patted the stallions withers, tugging on the reins, trying to get him away from the spot, the horse screamed and through his head back in defeat se he finally walked home, not going any quicker in protest.

They arrived home much later than expected, it was black outside, still raining heavily, he untacked Othello and walked him into the barn, toweling him off before putting a blanket on and turning him loose, the blonde made his way inside, it was late, he stripped off his clothing as soon as he got in the door.

Even though it was late will manged to call as soon as the blonde got out of the shower, a towel around his shoulders,  
"did you find him?" he asked softly, Hannibal rand a hand over his face,  
"I found blood and his coat outside In the mud, I'm beginning to grow worried will" he said softly, he'd known that man for the last 65 years, he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him.

Will had never seen the blonde cry, till now, he wiped the tears that streamed down his face,  
"im sure he's fine, he survived the war" he said softly, Hannibal nodded and wiped his face, he let out a heavy sigh, will was never any good a comfort but he tried,  
"just try to get some rest" will suggested, seeing how burnt out he was.

****

Hannibal awoke early, checking around thr perperty, coffee in hand as he found no sign of his lover, he called chiltons secretary and told him thr man was out sick, saying he 'sadly had a touch of the seasonal flu and is throwing up among other things' that was all the women needed to hear before she marked him off sick for a week.

The blonde planted himself on the sofa, trying not to worry, he check his messages, a text from will lit up with times he needed to be discharged, the vampire sent him a text back before turning on the news, Othello hung his head into the livingroom window with a soft whinny.

Hannibal nearly spat his coffee, he choked in it when the headline appeared for the day, two men were found, their throats ripped out and blood drained from their body, he coughed heavily into his arm, they were the only family of vampires in this area, the only other nest was in New Orleans.

Will called after seeing the news, he was a little strung out from the pain killers in his system,  
".. did you see the news?" he asked, drawn out and groggy,  
"yes, it's alarming we're the only nest this side of the US, we need to move if they plan to do this kind of thing" he spoke with a bit of worry in his voice,  
"I dont think its one of you, they found dog hair all over the bodies" he said tiredly, the perks of being an officer meant they updated him frequently on new cases.

Hannibal looked confused for a moment,  
"dog hair? Like wolf hair? How long as it been since Fredrick fed off of you" he asked, will seemed to groan and flop his head over, touching his neck,  
"few days ago I think, I don't even remember the last time, he's been so high strung lately" he said relaxing into the bed a bit more, the blonde rubbed his temples,  
"he must be starving" he said softly, he could barely keep track of chilton feeding or himself, with everyone working it was erretic when they all got time together.

Will herd as Hannibal started to get ready to pick him up,  
"we can talk more later about this, I will be there soon to pick you up" they ended the shared call and the blonde set to get ready, brushing his teeth, combing his Hair as he got dressed, he was still worried about chilton, he wanted him to safe, he couldn't help but feel guilt tugging in his chest, no one had really spent time with him, will was growing cold since being an officer was hard on him day to day.

The blonde walked over to his car but he couldn't help feeling eyes on him, he turned and seen a greying wolf at the end of thr road, staring, unervingly enough the beast bared his teeth, Hannibal gave it no mind and got in the bently, speeding off to go pick up will.

****

Will was disassociating hard, a blank look on his face as they drove home, Hannibal could only eye him curiously,  
"they gave you ketamine didn't they?" he asked, the brunette looked at him a little terrified, having noticed just now where he was,  
"I don't know but everything feels good" he giggled, his head rolling back as he started laughing,  
"oh deer!" he seemingly said cackling, the blonde jammed on the breaks as a black elk sprang in front of their car, narrowly missing the front bumper.

Hannibal clutched the steering wheel with one hand, his arm across will when he had slammed on the breaks, the elk looked at him and belated before taking off across the road, the brunette in the passenger side leaned over and wetly kissed his cheek,  
"my hero" he spoke groggy before disassociating and spacing out.

Will just seemed to stare into the distence, Hannibal waved a hand in front of his face gently but he got no reaction, he went back to driving, letting the man stay like that so he could drive safely, he sped home, keeping his eyes peeled for wildlife, they pulled into the driveway but the blonde stopped just short of fully pulling in, the salt and pepper wolf sat at the head of the driveway, bloody, the brunette came to once again, trying to get out of the car, the blonde grabbed him by the shirt and locked the doors.

Hannibal watched as the wolf circled the car, it barked up a storm when it got to Hannibal, jumping at the window with its hackles raised, Othello looked over and jumped the fence, trotting to the Bentley, he didn't attack the large canine but sniffed at it,  
"look at the big puppy" will said staring.

The wolf looked back, getting up on his hind legs, looking will in the eyes with a low whine,  
"he's got a cats eye" will pointed out, Hannibal had locked the windows to prevent any stupid move the drugged up human tried to pull, the vampire looked at the dogs face, staring for a while before Othello screamed lowly, grabbing the dog by the scruff of the neck and tossing him onto the hood of the car.

Will looked to the dog and so did Hannibal, it was then the blonde seen something in the wolves eyes, the nervous look, the hints of fangs that protuded from his jowels, he was even shaking slightly,  
".... Fredrick?" he said softly, the animals ears perked up and he panted, curling his lips in the best smile he could muster.

Hannibal got out and held his hand out, the wolf pushed his face into it, letting out a growl of what the blonde could assume was affection, will got out and immediately started running his fingers through the dogs back fur, scratching and mussing up the hair, covering his hand in blood, the sweet affectionate look turned into one of annoyence, his ears pinning flat to his head as he let out a drawn out bark.

The wolf got off the car and trotted away from wills messy hand, only to be followed by the brunette, Othello snorted and got back into his paddock, Hannibal opened the door for both of them, ushering will in before lifting the dog by the scruff of the neck, he didn't want to get blood all over the carpet or himself, thr canine let out a yip of protest.

Will seemingly sat down and passed out on the couch, Hannibal set the wolf in the tub and slid off his suit jacket among other things, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he set it on the edge of the tub and felt his stomach, looking him over for wounds,  
" so I'm assuming you had a snack in the city before you came to and showed up here" the wolf gave him a quizzical look,  
"you over ate, I can feel it already" he said plainly.

Chilton pinned his ears and lightly bit at Hannibals arm,  
"yes yes I already know you Dont enjoy getting your fat squeezed" he only growled before letting go, the blonde sighed and rinsed him down with the shower head,  
"we did miss you, although will isn't showing it, they gave him ketamine before discharge so he's a bit off" he spoke softly, the wolf leaned into the hands that massaged him, letting out a low drawn out bark.

Hannibal hummed and massaged the shampoo in, flipping him on his back and getting it spread around his stomach, a certain spot made the wolfs leg jut out and shake, the blonde scratched it gently,  
"I bet your glad to be home, dog or otherwise" he spoke softly, chilton let out a bark in agreemen.

The blonde rinsed off the soap and towel dried him, giving him a gentle kiss on the snout, he watched as the wolf sat on the bath mat, waiting to be blowdried, he yawned softly, watching Hannibal get out the dryer,  
"im not sure how you did this to yourself but your cute regardless" he said leaning to kiss his face but recoiling from the smell of wet dog.

Chilton was blowed dry, a soft smile on his face, he like being warm and having his fur massaged and his face touched so sweetly, when he was clean he tackled Hannibal to the floor, shoving his tongue down his throat, the blonde pushed him off and gagged,   
"wait till your back to normal first, I'm not breeding with you like that" he spoke in distaste. 

Hannibal seen the wolf roll his eyes, wiggling his tail, he was happy to be home, the blonde picked him up and took him out of the bathroom, carrying him downstairs to the living room where will sleeped, he gently laid him on the opposing love seat and petted his head,  
"I wish you could speak and tell me just what happened" he said softly, chilton got an idea and trotted off, grabbing his IPad, he came back to the love seat and sat it down, nosing it on and putting the stylus in his mouth, he opened the notes and started poking the screen, typing slowly.

Chilton took an hour or so to type, he wasn't skilled using his mouth but made do, will seemingly woke around when he finished, groggy but off his overdose of ketamine high, he looked over at the dog and was immediately awake,   
"why is there a wolf in the living room?" he said with a groan as he sat up,   
"that's Fredrick" Hannibal said handing him a water and some low dose pain meds the doctor had prescribed. 

Will gave him a look,   
"he's a dog now?" he asked,   
"a wolf, it happens when a vampire stresses too much, they shift forms unwillingly, often causes heavy vomiting and death" Hannibal said as a matter of fact, chilton gave him a half growl in response,   
"so he killed those two in the city?" he asked, the blonde simply nodded, the wolf sauntered over and licked the brunettes hand. 

Hannibal leaned down and kissed will gently,   
"they have no ties to us, just a wild dog that went rabid and killed, besides, you need to relax till your shoulder heals up" the brunette was the number one detective in the department,   
"I guess, I'm sure Jack and Miriam will be over later to check in, maybe make Fredrick look like a dog" he said softly, chilton let out a huff and nuzzled his hand gently. 

****

Jack came over with Miriam, both men knew where will lived, he knew Hannibal as his room mate and chilton as his other room mate, the brunette seemed to live in luxury with two rich doctors, he didn't question anything of course, not wanting to prod and lose the amazing detective, Hannibal got the door and let them in, a very large wolf chilton greeted them, the blonde had shaved his body down to look like a puppy cut, he did a decent job even with the other male trying to bite him,   
"mind the dog, he's friendly but very protective of will." 

Chilton greeted wills coworkers, wiggling his tail, sniffing at them like a normal dog, Jack leaned down and went to pet him, the shaved wolf snapped his teeth and Hannibal grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back,   
" will is in the living room, I will new you two some coffee" he announced as he left the room, the wolf curled up beside will, laying across his lap, staring at the two guests. 

"it's an odd case, wolf hair was found at the scene but leaving the bodies like that is reminiscent of a feline" Miriam spoke as she sipped at the coffee, Hannibal was a stand in it seemed, Jack knew him well and often asked him for psychiatric advice when hunting murderers, will grunted softly, petting chilton,   
"rabies seems like the case, a compulsive need to bite and spread your illness" the blonde said softly. 

Jack sipped his coffee,   
"but no blood? Were not dealing vampires here, those don't exist" the wolf let out a low bark with a bit of a howl at the end,   
"alright Winston, much as I like your opinion your not helping buddy" will smiled crooked, an arm wrapping around his fluffy neck,   
"sounds like a chupacabra or something, but those definitely don't exist, least not here" the brunette spoke softly. 

They chattered on before Jack finally agreed it was some type of animal, him and Miriam packed up their things, leaving will be, chilton followed them out, his tail up as he watched then carefully, narrowly nipping at the males heel when he lifted his foot,  
"Winston! Come back here" will called out, the dog scurried back into the living room and jumped on back on the couch.

Will herd the door closed and played with chiltons face,  
"your so weird, I didn't even know you guys could shift but I guess it's my fault for being so reserved lately" he rubbed behind his ears and kissed his head gently,  
"how do we fix him?" will asked softly, holding the wolf with his good arm, the wolf licked his cheek gently.

Hannibal grabbed a book, one as old as him, his father owned it and handed it to him before he passed, he flipped through it for a moment,  
"well it says we need to cut him open and yank him out" he spoke softly, will looked at chilton who was wide eyed, trying to scurry off.

The vampire grabbed him by the waist, heaving him up into his arms, the wolf thrashed, snapping his Jaws and yipping at him loudly, being a dog was easier than anything mildly human was, will followed the blonde outside who had a knife.

Will seemed to watch them with intrest, seeing chilton take off as soon as he was set down, Hannibal chasing him with a knife like a crazed murderer, the brunette took a seat in a patio chair to watch the show as it unfolded. 

Chilton got yanked by the collar and thrown on his back, the blonde slid the knife from his throat to the tip of his sheath, Hannibal yanked at the dogs skin and out fell a very naked brunette, coated in nothing but blood and guts, he panted and coughed up blood,   
"welcome back" the blonde said softly. 

Hannibal turned the hose on chilton, spraying him,   
"THAT'S COLD YOU PRICK!" he screamed out, trying to cover himself as he was sprayed clean, the bits of gore dripped off his body, will kind of laughed covering his mouth with his hand, he couldn't help but enjoy thr sight. 

The blonde got the doctor a towel and threw it at him,   
"least when I was a dog I got pampered" he grumbled, drying himself off, pulling the bits of guts from his hair and gagging at the sight, he moved to Hannibal and pulled him down into a kiss, they broke moments after,   
"you both owe me some quality time and attention since neither of you have been home" he spoke softly.

Chilton walked over to will and kissed him gently, the brunette pulled away,  
"you taste like blood" he gagged, the vampire chuckled and plopped into a chair beside him, nothing but a towel covering his cock,  
"did you miss me at least?" he asked as he watched Hannibal dig a hole for the dog skin,  
"i missed your bitching, how you crawl into my lap when we're on the couch and much more" that made the doctor scoff.

Will gently held the doctors hand with his good one, leaning over, he kissed his cheek,  
"I really did miss you, you worried Hannibal more than me, I've never seen him cry over anything like he did for you" he said softly, out of the blondes ear shot, chilton leaned his head over,  
"he's more sensitive then he let's on" the greying man looked over to him fondly, watching as he dug a deep hole.

Hannibal herd his attention being needed, he looked up from his dirt and over to his almost nude partner,  
"I love you" he spoke softly, the blonde had a smile that tugged at his lips, he watched as the brunette nudged will,  
"he's really a very big puppy" chilton chuckled softly, the elder vampire rolled his eyes, not daring to protest it, arguing with his mate was always a war.

Chilton noticed how talkative will was finally, he was usually quiet or had been these past few years, it was like that cold little depressed shell was broken and he finally cracked a smile,  
"we should get a dog" the human spoke with a little glint in his eyes,  
"strangely enough I haven't had a pet since I was a child, we always had great Danes, big enough to rival Othello" he said fondly as he remembered his days of youth, the greying stallion nickered from the paddock, leaning over the fence to rub his face on Fredricks messy hair.

"no dogs" Hannibal said as he walked over with a shovel,   
"why not? We have a horse, and you've had him for longer than both of us have been alive combined" chilton said, leaning back to play with Othellos nose, stroking it and squeezing it sweetly,   
"I have a history with them, and you do too, I'm not sure why you'd want a mutt" the blond scoffed. 

Chilton got up and wrapped his arms around Hannibals neck, letting the towel drop,   
"come on Hani~" he spoke in a pet voice, he pressed their foreheads together, the blonde smirked and let his hands trail down before squeezing his ass,   
"no" he said simply, the brunette let out a huff.

Hannibal reached down and pointed to a long scar on the back of chiltons thigh,  
"see this will? This is why we can't get a dog" the brunette wacked his hand away,  
"Othello gave me that, and the small one on the shoulder was you, Mister overzealous" the doctor said rolling his eyes, will raised an eyebrow,  
"how did that one even happen?" he asked softly.

Will was always curious, because chilton was covered in old Scars,  
"well, I'm not good at holding my alcohol, as you've seen, Hannibal and I had been trying to have sex, er he tried to feed and I wacked him because i wriggle when I'm drunk, needless to say I chipped his tooth and he took a chunk from my shoulder" Hannibal showed will the bit of his fang missing,  
"and the one on his throat was his own fault, I thought he was dead after that incident."

Chilton turned to will and raised his head a bit, showing the long standing scar that never wavered, no matter how much Hannibal ran his tongue over it,  
"I confessed I was gay, licked the inside of his mouth and slit my own throat, all well drunk on merlot, never again will I touch red wine" he said groaning at the thought of it all, it had been decades and he was still embarrassed.

****

All three men cuddled up together in bed, chilton sandwiched between them, he was counting the scars on Hannibals neck and wills,  
"looks like we're bound by marks" he ran his fingers over them,  
"your just bad at feeding" the blonde muttered before getting a light whack in the shoulder from his lover, the youngest chuckled and kissed the vampires neck.

They fell asleep intertwined, or well will did, chilton just closed his eyes and Hannibal watched over both of them as they slept, even though they had problems they still loved each other.


	7. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress causes chilton to lose all of his appetite, Hannibal finds an alternative to make him feed
> 
> Warning for drug use, non consentual feeding, violence and will being territorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely fucked up how these were posted and the order so enjoy the chapter that somehow never made it??

2020  
Will wasn't old but he was certainly middle aged at this point, a little grey around the edges, but still fit and could probably beat Hannibal in hand to hand combat, he was a professor now at the FBI academy in Virginia.

Hannibal and chilton were still in the same jobs, although neither man got tired of their position, some days were better than others.

****

Quarentine had just begun, will's classes were cancelled in fear of transmission of the virus, he was now bound at home with Hannibal who was stuck for the same reason, he was on his I pad now, doing calls with patients in his smoking room, chilton however was still bound to his job, wearing a mask and PPE when he needed to deal with patients directly.

It was hard on chilton, he usually stripped nude in the garage, putting his clothes into a bag before coming in and showering, it was will who he worried about, knowing the human was up in his years and the risk alone, Hannibal had seen what happened with each plague that spread, he knew they were more prepared now but he still couldn't help but fear for the one human in his life.

Chilton got out of the shower, drying his hair gently with a towel, he was in his sleeping clothes, he plopped down beside will and the brunette opened his arms, taking the doctor into them, he kissed his head, stroking his wet hair, Fredrick lately was quiet, this whole thing was taking a toll out of him, even Hannibal had noticed.

Will held him tightly, a blanket was pulled over them, he missed that little smirk and the sarcastic comments, but now chilton was silent, barely speaking, Hannibal was having trouble getting him to feed as well,  
"you need to eat, come on" he spoke softly, stroking his cheek, Fredrick was getting a bit thinner he had noticed too, the vampire wouldn't latch or sink his fangs into will, he never had.

The human grabbed a razor blade from the coffee table, he slid it across his wrist, letting the vampire lap up the blood gently,  
"im surprised you don't bite down, but I guess your scared of hurting me" he said softly, chilton nodded, he took his fill before closing the wound and curling back up on the man's chest, Hannibal watched from the doors threshold, a look of concern on his face, at this rate he was going to starve.

Hannibal kneeled down, he stroked chiltons hair gently before kissing his cheek, the doctor didn't even react, just staying cuddled up on top of will, the blonde kissed wills cheek, squeezing his shoulder slightly before leaving to finish the last of his appointments.

Will stroked chiltons back,  
"I know a lot about Hannibal but, you never did tell me much about yourself" he was trying to get the man to at least talk a little, the doctor yawned and looked up at him,  
"why do you want to know?" he asked softly, the brunette petted his back,  
"whatever you want to tell me" he said intrested.

Chilton sighed and snuggled in,  
"I was born in Delaware, I don't remember where specifically, I think it was 1905 in a chilly December" he was trying to remember what he could,  
"my father was English and my mother was American, I don't remember much of my childhood, but then again times were different women still wore corsets, large hats and carried parasols." he smiled a little bit thinking of his mother.

"I didn't think you were that old" will said softly, smiling as he listened,  
"I'm old enough, I fought in the first world war at only 13, could barely control my hormones let alone carry a rifle, I survived somehow, moved out on my own and went to medical school, my father didn't survive unfortunately he had a stroke not long after he returned, mother remarried much later" he said against his chest, feeling the human comfort him,  
"I practiced medicine for years till I was drafted in the second world war, by then I already knew I was different but back then you were condemned for even living together unwed."

Will only hugged him tighter when he got to the hard parts,  
"the second world war was harder than anything I'd ever faced, my battalion was dead, Germans advanced, I met Hannibal when he wandered in wounded, it wasn't love at first sight but I patched him up, he saved me the next day when shrapnel took out my eye and I fell into a fox hole, think I fell for him when he pulled my muddy form behind him on the saddle and I wrapped my arms around his waist" he smiled now, he was even crying, wetting thr brunettes shirt.

Chilton sat up, he never really did cry but now he couldn't stop, will wiped them away gently, kissing all over his face,  
"i don't know what I'd do without both of you" the doctor said holding onto the man, every emotion that had been pent up seemed to pour out at once, Hannibal found him sobbing in wills arms, he was quick to embrace him and squeeze both tightly. 

****  
Chilton was at work the next day, he was in a meeting with other heads of the hospital when he started to feel clostrophobic, like the room was closing in on him, he stood up to leave but collapsed, the head nurse grabbed him before he hit the floor, he laid the vampire down and checked his pulse, shining a light in his eyes, watching his pupil expand and contract. 

They moved him into one of the examination rooms, calling Hannibal,  
"he's stable, you will have to come pick him up when he's awake if possible, he will have the rest of the week off since it seems to just be a panic attack and exhaustion as his covid test came back negative" the nurse spoke softly,  
"yes, I will pick him up and let him rest for a few days, thank you Jake" he spoke back before hanging up, he ran his hands over his face, will noticed and looked over,  
"what's wrong?"

Hannibal looked to him,  
"Fredrick collapsed at work, I need to go pick him up, would you like to come?" he asked, the brunette nodded gently and got up, grabbing his coat and a mask, chilton thankfully had sewn them a few on an old machine, he put it in his pocket and one for the blonde as well.

They drove to the state hospital, thankfully will had dropped chilton off instead of letting the man drive himself, they arrived and both put their masks on, getting scanned in with a thermometer and having results jotted down before the nurse let them pass, they went to one of the examination rooms, Jake waited patiently for them,  
"he's alright, breathing fine, he's half awake and groggy, it's best he get some rest and relaxation" he explained.

Chilton was awake and sitting up, sipping at some water, a blanket around his shoulders since Jake had found his body temperature a little low, his hands were shaking visibly, Hannibal already knew he was starving, he went up and gently put a hand on his back,  
"were going to take you home" he said softly, Will helped the brunette down from the table and wrapped his arm around his chest, supporting him from under the shoulders.

Jake helped them out of the building and will got chilton situated in the back seat, riding with him since he wanted to keep him awake well Hannibal drove home,  
"you need to eat more, this won't improve till you do" the blonde spoke, keeping his eyes on the road, the human lightly hit him on the shoulder from the back seat,  
"he doesn't need a lecture" he spoke back shooking him a glare.

Hannibal didn't speak again, noticing how much will touched at chilton, holding his hand gently, speaking quite words into his ear, the younger vampire was a little comatose, not speaking, dozing in and out of consciousness, he leaned into the brunette beside him.

They arrived home and Hannibal helped both of them out of the car, he carried chilton up to bed sitting him up, starting to undress him, the doctor just sat and let the vampire put his sleeping clothes on, the blonde kissed his head when done and let him lay down, covering him with a blanket,  
"rest" he said simply as he closed the curtains and left the room, closing the door.

Will was downstairs petting the dogs, thinking about what had happend,  
"what is on your mind will?" he asked softly, sitting beside him on the couch,  
"he's getting worse, I noticed yesterday he needed help getting out of bed" the brunette spoke softly,  
"he's starving himself, I needs to feed or he's going to have to be killed" Hannibal lit up a cigarette, he only smoked once and a while when he was stressed.

"have to be killed? Why would we even think of that" will said looking over to him,  
"extreme starvation leads to rabid behaviour, mass killing, as if they have lost all humanity, they turn into a distended demon like creature, it's not a good way to go" he puffed, he got one of the vampire books our and showed the human drawings,  
"were still not killing him, we just need to do something, like the hospital does when they put feeding tubes in."

Hannibal looked to him with an idea,  
"we could force feed him, he doesn't have much strength" he said softly, will raised an eyebrow,  
"is that our only option?" he asked, the blonde nodded,  
"he won't bite down to feed, drastic times call for drastic measures will" he finished his cigarette and put the butt out in an ash tray.

Will had never seen Hannibal like this, the way he was mathodical and dangerous, he watched anxiously as the blonde filled a needle with sedative, flicking it to get the bubbles out, he seen the elder vampire sneak into the dark room taking chiltons wrist and administering the drug.

****

Chilton woke up in a haze, he was sitting in a chair, bound to it, the room was spinning he felt a hand on his neck, tilting his head up, his eyes could barely focus but it was Hannibal who he seen first, the blonde tilted his head back and pryed open his mouth, the brunette had no energy to fight, he felt like he was dreaming, but it sooner turned to a nightmare when something was poured down his throat, he immediately started choking, gagging.

Hannibal let him go, blood coating the front of him that chilton had coughed up, will had come in, seeing the blonde coated in blood,  
"plan B" he said simply, chiltons eyes rolled back and he faded out once again,  
"what's plan B" the brunette asked rather fearful.

Hannibal got out a long clear tube,  
"hold his mouth open" he spoke softly, will looked to him,  
"this won't hurt him right?" he asked, the blonde shook his head, he had technically Done what some would call "roofie" his lover, he didn't say anything to the brunette though, knowing the human would have freaked out,  
"what did you give him anyways?" he asked as the blonde wetted the tube in warm water.

"Rohypnol" Hannibal said softly, will looked to him wide eyed,  
"you roofied your own husband?" he said in disbelief,  
"it's only a roofie as you put it if it's taken in pill form, now hold his mouth open will" he stated back, the brunette rolled his eyes and gently held his mouth open, chiltons eyes were half lidded, he tried to struggle but his movements were weak, his mind was already swimming.

Chilton seen the tube and weakly protested, trying to speak, it came out garbled since will had his fingers sat behind his teeth, forcing his mouth open like bit, Hannibal held his throat gently and started to push the tube down his neck gently, the brunette cringed at the choking and gagging that came from the younger vampire, his body was full on rejecting the offending item.

Will held his head gently, rubbing his temples and stroking his thumb over his cheek,  
"he won't remember any of this" Hannibal said softly, he made sure the tube was situated and not in his lungs before be began pouring blood down the tube carefully, rubbing his throat.

Hannibal gently slid the item out of his throat, hearing him audibly gag when the end slid out of his mouth, will took his hands away and the doctor immediately slumped over, letting out a low wheeze, a bit of blood dropped from his mouth, the droplets landing onto a towel in his lap, the blonde kneeled and wiped his face. 

They untied the youngest vampire and will heaved him up into his arms, Hannibal was going to do it but will shot him a glare and he backed off, chilton had his arms around the brunettes neck, his head was against his chest,  
"you saved me" his words were slurred, he listened to the man's heart, everything to chilton was horrifying, people touching him without him registering till minutes later.

Will laid him down, tucking him into bed, he went to leave but the vampire wouldn't let go of his wrist, even though the grip was weak, the brunette leaned down and kissed his head, holding his hand as he got into bed with him, Hannibal opened the door to peer in, the human only cuddled closer, letting out a low growl that rivaled that of the greatest beast,  
"out" he said simply, the blonde immediately backed off.

***  
Sleep was tormented, PTSD had always gotten the best of the doctor but not like this, visions of Hannibal and will surrounding him, grabbing and tearing at his body, he woke up in a pool of sweat, panting heavily, he felt horrible, like too many glasses of merlot horrible, he slid out of bed, stumbling before he grabbed onto the dresser for support the brunette herd and shot out of bed, helping the man onto his feet and into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet lid.

Will gently touched his cheek, looking into his eyes,  
"do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked, seeing the after effects,  
"I remember collapsing and, and Hannibal carrying me upstairs" he said softly, holding his head since he felt a migraine coming on and a sudden onset of nausea, he stood and leaned over the sink, gagging and dry heaving a few times, nothing came up, the brunette rubbed his back, the sounds were horrible but he didn't leave, only glaring at the blonde who walked by the bathroom.

Chilton started puking soon after, water and medications came up, white pills, to wills surprise no blood was seen only bile, he stayed with the brunette, rubbing his back trying to soothe him slightly, the doctor rinsed out his mouth and nearly collapsed again, the human held him up,  
"I will run you a bath, just sit here and try to relax" he spoke softly, turning on the water in the tub, testing it with his wrist before leaving the bathroom to get fresh clothes and a towel.

Hannibal lingered in the room, stopping will when he entered the linin closet, closing the door behind him,  
"your territorial lately, maybe that curse has yet to wear on you" he touched his face, only to have it slapped away,  
"don't touch me or Fredrick Hannibal, he remembers anything from yesterday, one little detail and he will snap more than he ever has, just wait" he spoke with a growl, grabbing towels and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Chilton was helped into the bath, will waited at his side, gently washing him, the doctor was incredibly weak, barely staying up right, it came in spells of course, the brunette washed and rinsed his hair, treating him ever so gentle, placing kisses on his temples,  
"I feel old again" Fredrick said softly.

Will looked to him,  
"your just sick, you'll be better soon hopefully" he spoke softly, before rinsing his body, draining the tub and helping him out, he was put back into bed when he was blowdried and cleaned, Hannibal brought up a bowl of broth and a few crackers, thankfully vampires could eat a bit in small portions without it causing an upset.

Chilton could feel the tension between the two lovers, the way will glared at Hannibal and the low hisses the blonde made back when he got to close,  
"both of you are being weird" he said simply as he ate slow, his eyes were heavy as another wave hit him, his head hurt,  
"whatever Jake gave me yesterday was powerful" he said softly, groaning in pain.

It was hours before Fredrick felt his head clear, he was sat up against the head board, his eyes closed when he seen flashbacks, Hannibal above him as he plunged a tube down his throat, will looking worried as he anxiously held his head, he remembered everything and with that he made his way downstairs an old cane from his elder days supporting himself.

Will seen the man round the corner where him and Hannibal were stuffed into the kitchen, they had been talking, trying work everything out,  
"you must be feeling better" he smiled, that was quickly lost when he seen the baring of fangs,  
"feeling better from what? Hannibal drugging me or you helping him hold me down" he got closer, it was the first time the human had seen the whites of the doctors eyes go red.

Hannibal didn't back off,  
"it needed to happen, you would have died otherwise" he growled back,  
"and how many other times have you drugged me? Have you done it just because you didn't get your way, because I wouldn't sleep with you" he yelled back, he was still weak but anger fuled him,  
"do you honestly think I'd stoop that low Fredrick?" the blonde looked back at him, glaring,  
"you don't have a reason not to" the brunette punched him in the cheek, causing the blond to stumble into the kitchen table, he spit a chunk of his chipped fang onto the table, the rest of the tooth had broken off.

Chilton didn't back down when he herd a growl, he was tackled to the floor, sliding into the hall, a flurry of growls were herd as will watched on, he had never seen the two go beyond a few slaps but tonight it was for blood, nails slicing skin with every swipe, blood painting the walls as the carnal desire for death took hold of the two.

Will seen chilton was pinned now, he could see the glint of sharpened nails as Hannibal raised his arm, intent on ending it right there, the human felt something all of a sudden, everything hurt, he let out a low snarl and at that, everything turned red.

Hannibal looked over soon as he herd nails on the floor, a werewolf bounded towards him, grabbing him in his Jaws and throwing the blonde into the wall at the end of the hall, he hit it with a crunch and collapsed into a heap, blood trailed from his mouth in a steady stream, he panted as he looked up, finally losing the red in his sclera.

Chilton laid on his back, will hovering over him, drooling as he snarled at Hannibal, everything in his mind cleared and he grabbed the beast by the snout, he was bleeding out under him just the same as the blonde,  
"it's not worth it" he rasped out, the canine let out a whimper and laid beside him, screeching bloody murder when he shifted human again.

All three men lay panting on the cold hardwood before Hannibal gathered enough strength to stand, he walked over to chilton, bracing on the wall, he extended a hand,  
"I nearly got you killed" Fredrick said softly,  
"and I nearly killed you, but what is love without complication" he said softly, a dull smile on his face as he helped the man sit up, popping beside him.

Will looked at the two stark naked, laying in a pile of hair, chilton extended his hand and helped the brunette sit up beside him,  
"your still a prick, I suppose it took breaking your tooth to make you realize such a thing" the doctor spoke softly,  
"I admit what I did was wrong, I should have ran it by you next time.... Or used ketamine" the blonde said quietly, the younger vampire slapped him in the side before pulling him into a kiss.

Chilton pulled away and looked to will,  
"even though you helped him drug me your forgiven too will, I didn't know I had a personal guard dog either but I love you, big hairy beast, and you too Hanni" he said softly, the now werewolf pulled him into a passionate kiss, rubbing his back gently,  
"love you too" he muttered between breaths.

Quarentine made everyone a little crazy, even vampires with werewolf husbands it seemed.


End file.
